Safe Haven 20
by Pari
Summary: A Mor/gar in a series of drabble I have/will be writinf for the entire 6th season. This is a MorGar moment after the epsiode of Safe Haven.


**Episode 6x05: Safe Haven**

She had just finished shutting down her babies and was heading out when she noticed Morgan leaning against the doorframe of her office, with his away bag slung over his left shoulder, silently watching her.

"Hey," She greeted. "Ellie is in one of the interrogation room with her mom." She said, sure that that was why he had come to see her.

"Yeah I saw them, spoke with her mom. I think Ellie's in good hands."

"Did the mom explain why she didn't come for Ellie before now?" Garcia asked, hoping that Morgan had been brave enough to ask the question she had been too polite to ask, but wanted to know.

"Yeah, she says she didn't know about Spicer, she'd been traveling. As for why she left in the first place, well she didn't give too much on that, but I know she missed that little girl and she loves her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a good profiler." Morgan said with a wink and a smile, and a smile spread across Garcia's face as well.

"The best baby." She concurred.

"Naw, babygirl you are the best. You found Ellie's mom when no one else could. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me…"

"Yeah…yeah I do, and not just for finding Ellie's mom but also for looking after her for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, sugar besides Ellie's a great kid. She really was no trouble." Garcia stated coyly as she bowed her head and shook it a bit. She could never gracious take a compliment from Morgan when they were face to face. Morgan shoved off from the doorframe and entered the office. He shut the door behind him and dropped his bag as he made his way to where she stood at her desk. She looked at him with questioning eyes but said nothing. When he reached out and cupped her face inside both of his hands her eyes widened a bit in surprise but still she said nothing. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes intensely. He then leaned in slightly, which caused Garcia's to open her mouth slightly, she wasn't sure if it was due to her surprise at Morgan's bold actions or due to anticipation. Morgan slowly rubbed his nose against hers and then leaned in further, pausing just before their lips touched.

"I've been wanting to do this all week," Morgan said lowly and then completed his trek and swallowed her lips with his. Garcia's body stood rigid, but her mouth and tongue were hungrily working with Morgan's. After a moment spent tasting each other Garcia pulled back a bit for air, but Morgan moved his hands to grip her arms not wanting her to move too far away. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his again as she took deep breaths. "I need to touch you, can I touch you?" He nearly groaned out.

"Please," She gave a swift, breathy reply and Morgan recaptured her lips in another sensuous kiss as he rubbed his hands down her arms and moved them to her backside. He clutched her behind and tugged her flush against his body. They both groaned in unison; Morgan from the heat she was giving off and Garcia from the long, thick bulge that brushed across her belly.

This time it was Morgan that pulled back but only to latch his mouth onto her tender neck, where he suckled earnestly. Garcia's eyes closed as she moved her head to the side to give him more free will, while her left hand snaked up and grasped the back of his neck.

"Oh God," Garcia half moaned and half panted out as her eyes opened and locked onto one of the fluorescent lights overhead. Her moans seemed to break Morgan's willpower and with both of his hands still on her backside, he effortlessly lifted Garcia up and sat her atop her desk, and then hiked up the skirt she wore and settled between her open thighs. The movement brought her back to her senses and Garcia pushed Morgan, who had buried his face into her cleavage, back. "Derek we can't do this here."

"Ok your place is closer we can…" Garcia cut his words off with a shake of her head as she shoved him back even further and hopped from her desk.

"No, we can't do this period," She stated as she readjusted her disheveled clothes. Morgan stared at her with a wounded look, which turned to one of frustration as he ran his hands over his head. "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend…and I can't cheat on Kevin. I'm not 'that' girl I really, really wish I was but…"

"No," Morgan interjected as he reached on and cupped her cheek and let his thumb stroke the soft skin there. "You're amazing you know that, and I'm a bad, rude man. I sorry for disrespecting you and your relationship like that."

"Don't apologize, it's not like you took advantage I wanted to…I still want to," She paused as she closed her eyes a moment to regain her bearings. "But it's wrong I have a boyfriend and I should only be having carnal thoughts about him, right?" Morgan only nodded his head. "I should go," She said as she hurried past him and to the door, only to stop and then quickly turn back to him. Luckily a table had been there to catch their weight as Garcia crushed herself upon Morgan and grabbed his lips into another scorching kiss. Morgan welcomed her weight as his hands rested on her hips and maneuvered her body between his legs. "Mmmm," She sighed out as she released his lips. "What am I gonna do?" She asked as she rubbed their noses together.

"I'm not the person to ask baby, I can't be unbiased here." Morgan answered honestly as he reached up a hand and raked his fingers through her soft, thick tresses. "I can only tell you that I want you and I have wanted you for a long while now. I tried to keep it to myself, tried to keep my distance because you are with Lynch, but ever since that first kiss…getting a taste of you…it's gonna be damn near impossible for me to act like nothing happened, and to go back to the way we were before. But if you tell me that that's what you want me to do, I'll try."

"I don't think either one of an go back Morgan, for weeks now it seems that things between us have escaladed, a comforting kiss has turned into this." She waved a hand between their bodied.

"So should we see where this goes?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I don't know…Kevin's a great guy. I know that he loves me and I love him too and we really have a good, 'sable' relationship, I don't…"

"Want to throw something sable away for someone like me, Mr. Unstable…I get it." She didn't deny his assessment. "But baby you've got to know that I love you too and that I would never ever do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend and one hell of a woman, and my momma always told me when I find that combo in a woman, that's the woman I had 'better' marry." He said around a chuckle and Garcia giggled a bit herself.

"So now you're proposing?" She teased around a smile.

"I don't think either one of us is ready for 'that' yet."

"Not quite yet, no." She agreed.

"But there's no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with." His words caused her to gasp slightly in surprise as her eyes welled up a bit with happy tears. "I want to see where this thing between us goes, but I don't want to pressure you into it. If you want to stay with Kevin and need me to back off I'll try."

"What if I wanted to stay with Kevin and see where this thing between us went?" Garcia asked casually as she watched his reaction from under her hooded lids.

"I am not doing a threesome with you and Lynch," Morgan stated with a sour look on his face and Garcia couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out.

"No, I didn't mean it literally, I'm saying I'd like to date you both, exclusively."

"Princess you do understand what 'exclusive' means right?"

"Yes," She playfully swatted at his arm. "I mean I don't know what I mean…"

"You already know how good things are with Kevin, and you just want to know if they can be just as good if not better with me." He put her thoughts into words perfectly and she nodded her head a bit

"God hearing it out loud makes it sound so sorted and makes me sound like a big fat ho." She groaned out and he rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Not at all," Morgan spoke as he placed his hand under her chin and raise her face back to eye level. "You want to make sure that my intention are sincere. I get it, I really do and I can't blame you, what with my rep of being a 'player'. I have played the field a bit," She threw him a look; her brow arched a bit. "Ok fine a lot, but I have never been with a woman that I wanted to get serious with, not until you, so what are the ground rules, do we tell Lynch or keep this on the down low?"

"So you're saying you want to try, that you're ok with me dating you 'and' Kevin?"

"Naw I aint saying I'm ok with it, I'm saying that I'll do it if that's what you need for me to do to prove myself worthy. I can woo you, and I don't mind a little competition, but I don't want you having sex with him, so that ends now I can't share you like that babygirl." Garcia nodded her head in agreement but before she could speak again their conversation ended abruptly as the office door flung open.

"Hey sweetie are you ready to…" Kevin Lynch bustled into the office and then stopped dead in his track as he eyes landed on Garcia and Morgan in their compromising position. "Go…Penny what's going on here?" Kevin asked as he anger instantly began to flare at seeing where Morgan had his hands.

"Kevin," She greeted as she tried unsuccessfully to extract herself from Morgan's embrace, but he held firm. "Kevin, we need to talk, the three of I mean…we all need to talk."


End file.
